Being Normal
by Lady Mizu
Summary: Kyouya is a human and his lover, Tamaki, is a vampire prince. They adopted twins werewolves, Hikaru and Kaoru, and Haruhi who's literally an angel. To complete the family they have a baby on the way.    Alternetuniverse,KyouTama,mpreg
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Lady Mizu here. This is an Ouran High School Host Club fanfic. It's going to be KyouyoxTamaki and it's going to be alternate universe with Mpreg. Also the twins and Haruhi will be in it but, they're going to be different ages. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Kyouya Ohtori wasn't really what you would call "normal." Far as long as he can remember, he's been somewhat shy and never made real friends. Even though you think being the son of the richest man in Japan would mean anything, but like I said, they weren't his real friends. Although he was awkward, his life has been pretty normal. Just the average advanced placement, straight 'A' student who just finished collage. He started working at his dad's company as the C.E.O. Yep, Kyouya's life was pretty normal, until when all of that changed the night he met Tamaki Suoh.

"Mr. Ohtori, everyone is going to the local tavern for an office party, would you like to go with us?" his secretary, Renge, asked. Kyouya looked up from his paper work to look at her hopeful, cheerful face. "I can't," he said simply, "I have too much paper work." "Oh," Renge said as her face went from cheerful to hurt in an instant. "Well, good night." "Good night," Kyouyua replied as his secretary went out the door. Right after she left the young executive put everything into his briefcase and left the office. He walked out into the cloudless night; perfect for star gazing but he kept his head forward. The dark haired man didn't notice that the moon was radiating a reddish color; just pushed his glasses up while continuing to walk to his home.

Kyouya didn't need to drive, after collage he moved into a two-story mansion-like house, much too big for one person, which was just a block away from the office building. It was convenient for him since he didn't like going out after work; a relaxing night at home was all he needed.

As the young executive walked, he glanced ahead and saw a dark figure kneeling on the sidewalk; the person seemed to be hurt. Being a Good Samaritan, Kyouya walked over to the cloaked figure. "Are you okay?" he asked putting a hand on the person's shoulder. The person turned his head, violet eyes wide with what looked to be fear. The man was beautiful, along with the violet eyes, he had wavy blond hair barley cover those gem colored orbs. These features were complemented by perfect, flawless fair skin. Then the man said something in a different language; a language Kyouya didn't understand. "I'm sorry, I don't speak French," he told the man, "do you happen to speak Japanese?" The man nodded his head and smiled. He slowly stood up and faced Kyouya. "My name is Tamaki Suoh. Maybe you can you can help me." His violet eyes turned a blood red and fangs grew visible in his mouth. Kyouya quickly became terrified; a cold sweat began to run down his neck as Tamaki lunged at him with his fangs exposed. The last thing Kyouya knew was pain coming from his neck and everything went black.

When Kyouya woke up the next morning, he was lying in his big, comfortable bed. He had no idea how he got there, the last thing he remembered was walking home from work. Suddenly a sharp pain came from his neck; his hand quickly flew to the pain. "What happened last night?" the young man asked himself. He glanced at his digital clock; seven-thirty. He had to get ready for work.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Kyouya got dressed quickly. As he was standing in front of his mirror, tying his tie, he noticed something on his neck. He removed his color to revel two tiny puncture marks on his pale skin. "What the hell?" He examined them with his figures, but seeing as he was going to be late for work; he recomposed himself, and left for the office building.

He was able to get to the building and the floor with his office five minutes before nine; when work officially started. "Good morning, Mr. Ohtori," Renge greeted with her usual warming expression, which was funny, she usual hated her co-workers. "Good morning," Kyouya replied. "Are you okay?" his secretary asked with her voice full of concern, "You look pale." "I'm fine, I just had a weird night," her boss told her; it wasn't a complete lie. Then, Kyouya walked quicky through his office into his personal bathroom. He got a good look at himself in the mirror. Although he didn't feel any different, or even sick, he was deathly pale. But, with Kyouya being Kyouya, he shrugged it off and went to do some paper work. He didn't know why, but doing paperwork always seemed to calm him down.

The rest of the day went without a hitch. The young executive repressed all of his questions and worries, not even think once of the puncture marks and pale skin. It wasn't until late again when Kyouya started walking home; only this time he didn't have any problems on his way to his house.

Kyouya got into his house, went upstairs, and walked down the hall to his bedroom; but unbeknownst to the young man, someone was waiting for him. As soon as Kyouya turned on the light, he saw someone sitting in his chair and it scared the crap out of him. "Welcome home dear!" the man in the chair said enthusiastically. "Who are you? Why are you in my house?" Kyouya screamed at the top of his lungs. The young man looked at him with a sad look on his face. "How could you not remember me after what we shared, Kyo-kun?" he asked as tears started to well in his violet eyes. Then Kyouya saw small fangs in the man's mouth, and it all came back to him; like getting hit by a train. "W-what the hell are you?" he screamed. "No, Kyo –kun, don't be scared, it's me, Tama-kun," the vampire plead. "You're a vampire!" the executive then screamed; by now it was hurting Tamaki's eardrums. "Yes," the blond admitted, "but, I'm not here to harm you." Then the vampire started walking towards Kyouya. The dark haired man saw that the vampire was walking in a girlish way, especially how his hips swayed. "Then what are you here for?" Kyouya asked when Tamaki was right next to him. "I want to love you," the vampire replied. At the sound of that, the dark haired man fainted.

When Kyouya opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the beautiful vampire staring at him worriedly. "I guess I should have explained everything," Tamaki told him. "What time is it?" the human asked. "Nine-thirty," the blond answered. "I'm late for work!" the dark haired man sat up in bed. "I called you off," the vampire said, "now we can spend the day together."

And so they did. They spent the whole day together, just talking to each other about their lives. Kyouya told the vampire the story of his life; his childhood, parents, school years, and working for his dad. In return, Tamaki explained that he was a vampire prince and he came to the human world because he was looking for a mate, and Kyouya was the mate he was looking for. He also explained about the night before; he was trying to feed from the executive, he was just looking for the perfect mate. Kyouya also discovered Tamaki could go out into the sun, but he didn't sparkle. (Thank God!) Not only that, but he actually fell in love with the vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

A/N: I noticed at the end of the second chapter, I put that Tamaki was feeding, but I meant he wasn't feeding on Kyouya; my bad.

_**Two weeks later…..**_

Kyouya woke up at six o'clock sharp. He got out of bed carefully as to not wake the vampire sleeping peacefully in his bed. Today was their two week anniversary, but Kyouya had to work today, but they were going on a date tonight. The executive got dressed and walked over to his sleeping lover to kiss him on the temple, and then he left for work. On his way to the office he reached into his pocket and took out a small, black box. He opened it to check on its content to make sure it was safe, he closed the box and put it back in his pocket. Though they've only known each other for two weeks, they were mates and knew almost everything about each other, also they loved each other every much; tonight, Kyouya was going to propose to Tamaki. Kyouya has never been in love before, and never thought about it, but now, all he could think about was the vampire.

The day seemed longer than normal for the dark haired man, probably because he couldn't wait to go home to his waiting lover. Tamaki must get bored staying in the house all day. "Mr. Ohtori," Renge's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Yes?" he replied. His secretary just stood in the doorway, a look of nervousness expressed on her face. "Well, we've….um….. been working together for quite some time now and I was wondering…..um….. would you like to go out with me sometime?" she asked. Kyouya was taken aback by her question; he had no idea she felt that way for him; when he looked back on it, that's when he finally noticed. "I'm sorry, Renge, but I'm already dating someone," he had to tell her. He could tell it hurt her to hear he was with someone else, he could see it in her eyes, but he didn't say who because it would hurt even worse. "I guess I should have seen that, I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you," she said and left. Kyouya wanted to talk to her, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

Kyouya took off work early just for his date with Tamaki. As soon as he opened the door, he was suddenly glomped on by the vampire. "What are we doing tonight?" Tamaki asked as soon as he let go. "I was thinking of dinner," Kyouya answered. "Good, I'm starving," the blond replied.

Later that night, Kyouya and Tamaki left for their date. With the vampire in the passenger seat, the human drove his black Lamborghini. "Look at how red the moon is," Tamaki pointed at the moon. "Hmm," Kyouya replied not paying any attention. They got to a fancy restaurant where they had reservations. Of course, when they got to the table they were getting strange looks because they were two men on a date, but they ignored the looks. The two drank wine and ate lobster. Right before the check came, Kyouya decided to pop the question. "Tamaki, do you how long we've been dating?" "Two weeks," the blond replied. "And through that short amount of time, we've come to know each other every well," the human stated. He took out the black box, showed to his lover, and opened it. "Tamaki Souh, will you marry me?" Tamaki stared at the gold ring with two small rings on each side and one big diamond in the middle. The vampire finally snapped out of it and looked at Kyouya. "Yes! I will marry you!" The human put the ring on his figure and they kissed.

The moment was ruined when they heard people screaming. They turned to see people running away. "Werewolves!" a woman screamed. Once everyone cleared, two young boys were seen on the table eating, although, something was different about them. They had claws, snouts with canine teeth, pointed ears, and their bodies were covered in sandy blond hair. Seeing these boys with no manners, Tamaki decided to take charge, growing out his fangs and turning his eyes red, to show he was a vampire, he walked up to them. "You boys!" he yelled, "what do think you're doing?" The boys looked up and were frightened to see a vampire. "You two have no manners and you ruined my date!" the blond continued to yell. "We're sorry," the boys said in unison. "We're orphans and we haven't eaten in four days," one said. The vampire's eyes turned violet as he calmed down.

Kyouya stood outside the restaurant; he knew Tamaki could take care of himself. Then, his lover walked out side with the boys looking normal. "Okay boys, tell him your names," Tamaki said. "I'm Hikaru," one said. "I'm Kaoru," said the other. "They don't have parents," Tamaki explained, "Can we adopt them?" Kyouya looked at the twins. "Sure." The four of them got into the car to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay chapter four! So how do you guys like the story so far? In this story I'm going to make Haruhi OOC, hope you guy enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, if I did it would be a lot more yaoi.

"_Kyouya! Not only are you telling me you're engaged, but you also have children!" _Kyouya's father screamed into the receiver. "Well, we adopted the boys," the young man calmly tried to explain to his father. _"I want to meet your fiancé and boys. Tonight for dinner," _his father demanded. As much as he didn't want to, Kyouya had to accept his fathers "invitation." "Yes father, we'll be there tonight." Then he hung up the phone. "I take it your father didn't take the news too well," he heard his lover say in the doorway. He turned to see the blonde vampire. "He wants us over for dinner tonight," the human responded. "Formal or casual?" Tamaki then asked. "Knowing my father, formal. Where are the boys?" Kyouya asked. "Outside playing," Tamaki responded sitting on his lovers lap.

Hikaru and Koaru adjusted to living with the human and vampire very well. In fact, they already started calling them mom and dad. They both had the same room just two doors down from their foster parents'. They felt so lucky to be living with them because the only home they very knew was the street. Apparently, the twins' real parents didn't want them and neither did the orphanage. Life had been had for them so far. They couldn't get jobs, their only five years old, so they didn't have any money. Every night they went out to scavenge for food, mostly in their wolf forms, which led to the restaurant that faithful night. Finally, life was going to be good for them.

Just as Tamaki said, the twins were outside playing cops and robbers. "Got you!" Koaru yelled as he shot a water gun into his brother's face. "Koaru! Mom said no water guns!" Hikaru whined. Koaru just stuck his tongue out and squirted his brother again in the face. Hikaru then tackled his brother to the ground and the twins started wrestling.

Suddenly, they heard a rustling in the bushes. "What was that?" Hikaru asked getting off his brother. "Maybe it's a wild animal," Koaru replied hiding behind his twin. Just then, a young girl, a year younger than the twins, stepped out of the bushes. Her big brown eyes were wide with fear. She also had shoulder length brown hair and very pale skin. The only thing she was wearing was a simple white dress. Her small chest rose and fell frequently with her heavy breathing. "Are you okay?" Hikaru asked her. "They're after me!" she suddenly screamed and ran to the boys. "Who is?" Koaru asked. "The others," she cried. "Go get mom and dad," Hikaru told his brother and Koaru ran inside.

"What's your name?" Tamaki asked the girl who was now sitting on their living room couch. "Haruhi," she replied. Her voice was so quiet and raspy from crying that it was barely a whisper. "How did you find her?" Kyouya asked the twins. "She ran up to us saying some one was chasing her, but we didn't see anyone," one twin replied. "Haruhi, who were you running from?" Tamaki asked. "The others," Haruhi replied. "Who are the others?" the vampire then asked. Haruhi didn't reply, she suddenly burst into tears and Tamaki had to try to calm her down. "Haruhi," Kyouya tried, "where are your mommy and daddy?" "They died," the girl answered through tears and clung onto Tamaki's neck. The vampire looked up at the human with pleading eyes. The human nodded. "Haruhi," Tamaki got her attention, "how would you like to stay with us?" "Okay," the girl smiled and hugged the blonde man more tightly. "But, what about the dinner?" she asked. That statement caused confused looks on all of the males. "What is she talking about?" one of the twins asked. "We're supposed to go to a dinner tonight with my father," Kyouya answered. "Not only that but, he doesn't know you're a vampire," Haruhi said to Tamaki, "and that you're werewolves." "How did you know that?" Tamaki asked. "I've seen it," the girl responded, "angels can see everything." "ANGEL!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't know what Kyouya's father looks like so, I'm going to leave his description to your imagination.

Disclaimer: I do not own O.H.S.H.C

_**Later that day…..**_

Haruhi fell asleep on the couch while all of the males were getting ready for the dinner. Tamaki and Kyouya were in their room putting on their best clothes. "What do you know about angels?" Kyouya asked his lover. "Not much," the blonde replied, "but I heard that the angel society is very high class. They all live up to a certain status. They may seem perfect but, they're judgmental. If an angel doesn't live up to their standards, they kill that angel." "That could explain who 'the others' are," Kyouya stated. "But, she's only a little girl," Tamaki said with a sad look in his eyes. Kyouya walked up to the vampire and wrapped his arms around Tamaki's waist. "As long as she stays with us, nothing will happen to her," he said and kissed Tamaki's temple.

As they stood there, enjoying their beautiful moment, a high-pitched scream was heard throughout the house. Thinking the worst, both the vampire and human ran downstairs to check on the kids, only to find nothing wrong. "What happened?" Tamaki asked as Haruhi ran into his arms and he picked her up. "Haruhi saw a spider and started screaming so, I killed it," one of the twins answered, "Wanna see?" he then asked and lifted his hand to show his parents spider guts. They refused and told him to wash his hands. The little girl began whimpering and digging her neck into the crook of the blonde man's neck. "That spider was big and scary," she said.

_**That night…..**_

The black Lamborghini pulled up to a large mansion. "This place is huge!" exclaimed Koaru and all three children stared in awe at Mr. Ohtori's house. "Come on, children, let's go meet your 'grandfather'," Tamaki said opening the backseat door. The children got out and the family walked up to the door. Suddenly, Haruhi started breathing heavily and stepped away from the door. "Haruhi, what's wrong?" Tamaki asked kneeling down to her level. "I don't want to go in," she cried, "he's a very bad man, he's done very bad things." "What kind of things?" the vampire asked. Kyouya on the other hand looked down in shame, as if he knew what Haruhi was talking about. "Dad, what's Haruhi talking about?" Hikaru asked him. Kyouya just looked down at the young werewolf. "It's nothing," he told the boy.

After getting Haruhi to calm down, they were greeted by a maid. She led them to the dining room where kyouya's father was already sitting. He took one look at them and already, he had a look of disgust on his face. "So this is your family," his father said. "Yes," the young man replied. "I suspected that you would fall in love with a woman, apparently I didn't raise you right," the older man stated as he stared at the blonde man, "Oh well, let's get this horrible dinner over with." And everyone took their seats to at least try to enjoy tonight's dinner.

A/N 2: I hope I described to angel society the way I wanted to. Also, if some is religious, please don't take offence to the way I described the angels; this story is just for fun.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I was looking through one of my manga and I realized I've been spelling Kyoya's name wrong and I apologize for it. I feel like the biggest idiot in the world. Oh well, I don't feel like changing it so, I'll keep spelling it wrong.

Disclaimer: I do not own O.H.S.H.C

"Before we start eating, I've invited someone else over for dinner," Kyouya's father said. "Who is it?" Kyouya asked. Just then, a maid walked in. "Mr. Ohtori, Miss Renge is here." And said girl walked into the room. "Kyouya, I believe you remember your secretary, whose heart you broke," his father stated. Kyouya said nothing, he just stared at Renge in shock, but really he knew his father would do something like this. "Hello, Kyouya," Renge greeted with a warm smile. See looked at Tamaki, then the children. "Is this your family?" she asked her boss. "Yes," the dark haired man responded. "It's nice to meet you," she said with the same smile, but there was sadness in her brown eyes.

Halfway through the meal, things were already awkward. As everyone ate quietly, the tension in the atmosphere was slowly rising. The silence was finally broken by little Haruhi. She tugged on Tamaki's shirt. "Yes, sweetie?" he asked the little girl. "I have to use the bathroom," she responded. "Can't you hold it?" Kyouya's father asked with venom in his voice. The little girl shook her head. Tamaki walked with the girl to the bathroom and stood outside while she did her business. As he waited outside, he started feeling sick. "Haruhi, sweetheart, hurry up I might need to use it next," he said through the door. This wasn't the first time he felt sick, it's been going on for days now, but he never said anything because he didn't want to be a bother. Suddenly, the door opened and Haruhi walked out. "You should tell him," she said. Tamaki agreed, but lost it and ran into the bathroom to vomit.

Tamaki knew he looked ill; he didn't need to look in a mirror. After seeing his dinner for a second time, he washed his mouth out and walked back into the dining room with the girl. They took their seats. "Are you okay?" Kyouya whispered to the vampire, "You don't look so good." The blonde put on a fake smile. "Yes, just an upset stomach, I should probably drink some blood to settle it."

Renge watched as the two exchanged words. At first, she was sad that Kyouya chose another male over her, but now, she was angry. She didn't like the fact that someone was stealing her man. Not only that but, starting a family with him. She looked closely as Tamaki's mouth moved, studying the way it formed words. Noticing every small detail of his lip, and his teeth when she saw them. What looked to be two small canine teeth, but upon closer inspection, see saw what they were; fangs. Her eyes slowly widened in shock. 'It's impossible," she thought. But, it was possible. Sitting across from her, next to her Kyouya, was a vampie!

Little Haruhi was trying to finish her dinner, but poor little girl was so stuffed she couldn't raise her fork. Suddenly, pictures flashed in her eyes. Pictures of the woman sitting next to her and Tamaki. Then, a short movie started playing in her mind. It was in black in white, and played like an old projector.

_Renge was in a dark alley with a stake in hand; waiting. A couple was walking down the alley, unknowingly towards her. The couple was Kyouya and Tamaki with a hand on his five month pregnant stomach. Renge suddenly ran out and stabbed at Tamaki's heart._

When Haruhi came back to reality, she heard someone calling her name. She looked to see Tamaki and the rest of her family with worried faces. The angel realized she was hyperventilating and she felt warm tears on her cheeks, which Tamaki wiped with his soft hand.

After Haruhi's "panic attack," the family went home. Tamaki tucked the boys in their bed and told them goodnight. He was going to do the same with Haruhi, who was sleeping in their bed, when he felt sick. He ran into the bathroom and vomited. "Are you sure you're okay?" he heard his lover ask. He turned to the human and lied, but he knew Kyouya didn't buy it. "Kyo-kun, I think I'm pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I wanted to explain how Tamaki got pregnant in this chapter, but I couldn't fit the conversation into the story line. Basically, it's because he's a vampire.

Disclaimer: I do not own O.H.S.H.C

Tamaki woke up to a beautiful morning. The sun was giving off golden rays though the curtains in the cloudless blue sky; it reflected his mood. As he lay under the soft comforter, he thought about how his life with his family. He thought about his loving mate, Kyouya, their three wonderful kids, and the new life growing inside of him. Knowing his lover's child was inside of him, made the vampire feel all warm and fuzzy. He then thought about the upcoming wedding and how much couldn't wait to see his father there. Thinking of his beloved father, Tamaki realized something; with his life changing so much he forgot to tell his father. He got out of bed quickly, but that ended up being a bad idea because he felt dizzy and got sick so he ran to the bathroom.

After his bathroom trip and the dizziness went away, Tamaki walked back into his bedroom to see Kyouya and Haruhi not in bed. The vampire then walked over to the full-lengthen mirror in the corner. Vampires don't live in the human world, so they can't call each other on the telephone; they use mirrors to communicate. Tamaki put his right hand onto the glass and spoke in French. An image started to appear and a small man with blonde hair and big brown eyes holding a stuffed rabbit was seen. He looked distracted by eating cake, but then he realized someone was calling and dropped his fork to look at Tamaki. "Hello, Prince Tamaki," the small man greeted. "Hello, Vampire Elder Hunny, may I speak with my father?" "Sure thing," the elder said. "Mori!" he yelled to his servant, "Get Lord Suoh, the prince is calling."

The small walked out of frame and Tamaki's father walked in it. "Hello, my son," the older man greeted in his usually cheery expression, "How are you? It's a good thing you called; I was starting to get worried." "Sorry about that, I got distracted," Tamaki apologized, "I found my mate." "Wonderful," his father said with his smile growing bigger, "and you two are getting married?" "Yes, we're also having a baby," the prince said. "Congratulations." "Um, dad?" He was nervous about telling his dad about adopting children, especially the twins because they were werewolves. Vampires and werewolves live in the same world, but they didn't get along; werewolves fear vampires. "We also adopted children, an angel and….two werewolves." His father was silent for a moment. "Well, I can't wait to see my grandchildren," he said back to his cheery self.

Kyouya was downstairs the entire time making breakfast, and the kids where sitting at the table. No one knew this, but the twins were always able to communicate telepathically; the used to only use it for emergencies, but now they use it for schemes. 'Hey, Koaru,' Hikaru thought. 'What?' he heard his brother thought. 'Remember when we found that abandoned warehouse? What if we….?' 'No!' his brother's thoughts interrupted his, 'You're not getting me in trouble.' Before they could finish their psychic communication, Tamaki walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table while Kyouya handed out everyone's breakfast.

After breakfast, the boys went to watch TV and Haruhi stayed in the kitchen with her parents. Since her most recent vision, she never left Tamaki's side and she planned to never leave his side. The angel was determined to do everything she could to keep the vision from coming true. She didn't tell her parents about it, because she didn't want to worry her mother cause the baby to get hurt. She figured, if she just stayed close to him, it won't happen. "Haruhi," the vampire got her attention, "don't forget you start pre-school tomorrow." ' So much for that idea,' the angel thought to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own O.H.S.H.C

The next day was the day Haruhi started pre-school and the twins started kindergarten. Tamaki got the kids ready for school while Kyouya called the office telling them he was coming in late; he wanted to see the kids off on their first day with Tamaki.

The family stood outside the building along with other families. Of course Haruhi didn't want to go, she wanted to stay home and protect her mother. The little girl got all teary eyed just at the thought of leaving. "Goodbye my little darlings; mommy will miss you while you're at school," Tamaki said holding out his arms to give his children a hug. Half of what he was saying and doing was because of the hormones, but he really was going to miss them. Little Haruhi then turned around and tightly hugged the blonde's legs, never wanting to let go. "I don't want to go!" she cried. The blonde knelt down to her level and looked at her. "It'll be okay," he said in a quiet tone and wiped away her tears, "Your big brothers will make sure you're okay." Then he looked at the twins. "Right boys?" Both twins gave an annoyed sigh. "Yes," they said in unison. The bell rang and the kids said goodbye to their parents and walked into the building. As Kyouya and Tamaki walked back to the car, the human noticed the vampire wiping his eyes. He hugged the blonde around the waist. "They'll be alright," he whispered and kissed his lover's temple.

When they got through the door, Tamaki was feeling light-headed and had to sit on the couch. "What's wrong?" Kyouya asked. "I haven't drunk any blood in a while and I need to drink more because of the baby," the vampire responded. The human knelt in front of the vampire and removed his collar, revealing his neck. "I can't," Tamaki said, "you need your strength for work." "You said you needed to drink because of the baby, I want to make sure you're healthy," the human replied. Tamaki grew out his fangs, leaned over to Kyouya's neck, and pierced the smooth flesh; causing Kyouya to winch in pain. The vampire began to slowly suck the human's blood and drank until he was full. When he was done, he licked the puncture marks, causing them to close up. "Feeling better?"Kyouya asked. Tamaki licked the excess blood off of his lips, "Yes, thank you." "I love you," Kyouya said. "I love you, too," Tamaki replied and they shared a long, passionate kiss.

Later that day, Kyouya left for work and Tamaki stayed home. He sat on the couch watching the news, bored out of his skull. Absent mindedly rubbing his stomach, he started wishing the kids were home; at least the twins' shenanigans would keep him busy. Then the phone started ring and he answered it. "Hello?" "_Is this the guardian of Hikaru and Koaru?" _the man on the other end asked. "Yes," the blonde answered. _"This is the principle, we caught your sons skipping school, and we found them in the old warehouse." _ Tamaki's eyes became red.

Tamaki was never good at scolding children, but he did give them a stern talking to when he picked them up from the bus stop. Of course, he called Kyouya and told him what the twins did. When the human got home, he scolded the twin while Tamaki tucked Haruhi into her new bed in her new bedroom. "How do you like your new room?" the vampire asked. "I love it," the little girl responded. "That's good." Then he saw that the little girl looked distracted and sad. "Is something wrong, sweetheart?" he asked. "I just have a lot on my mind," the girl said and lay down on the pillow. "Good night, mommy," she said as she closed her eyes. "Goodnight," Tamaki responded.

.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So, some of you are probably wondering what the twins were doing at the warehouse. Well, at first I was going to have them play with fire crackers, but then I thought how would five year olds get fire crackers? So I'm leaving it to your imagination.

Disclaimer: I do not own O.H.S.H.C

A few weeks passed without incident and now Tamaki was entering his fourth month. The vampire was in his and Kyouya's room by himself and without a shirt; looking at the small bump on his stomach. He brought his hand up and his soft figures touched the firm skin, it brought a smile to his face. "Tamaki?" a voice took him out of his own little world. He looked and saw his lover in the doorway. "Are you ready to go?" Kyouya asked. "Yes," the vampire said pulling a shirt over his head. They walked down stairs and saw the children.

Ever since the incident with the twins skipping school, they were grounded and they never did it again.

"Ready to go kids?" Tamaki asked them. The children got up, the twins were dressed in nice pants and nice shirts; Haruhi was in a pretty pink dress. "I'm going to be the best flower girl ever!" Haruhi exclaimed in excitement and over to Tamaki. "Yes you are," the vampire said picking her up, "And I hope you two will be good ring bearers," he said to the boys.

The family walked outside and a limo was waiting outside for them. "Kids, get in while Mommy and I talk," Kyouya said while Tamaki set Haruhi down and all three children got in the limo. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Tamaki asked him. "What do you mean?" Kyouya inquired. "Well, vampire marriage is different from a human marriage, I'll mark you as mine forever; we could never get a divorce. What if you fall in love with that human girl and decide you want to marry her?" By now, tear were streaming down Tamaki's face. Before he could finish his little speech, Kyouya gently kissed him on the lips. "You know as well as I do that I don't love Renge, and I never will," the human reassured him, "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't love you." "I'm sorry for getting so emotional," Tamaki said wiping his face, "I feel so silly for doing that now." "Don't be," Kyouya simply said and embraced the pregnant vampire.

Inside the limo, Hikaru and Koaru were bothering the poor driver as he drove to their destination. "What's your name?" Hikaru asked. "Mori," the driver simply said. "You don't talk much do you?" Koaru then asked. Mori remained silent. "Boys, leave him alone and sit down," Kyouya said. The twins did as they were told and sat back down.

They arrived to their destination, a huge dark castle, Tamaki's home. The vampire elder Hunny was outside waiting for them. He ran to the limo door and opened it for the family. "It's so good to see you again, Prince," he said as Tamaki got out. "It's good to be back," the prince replied. "If you want, I can give you an appointment before the wedding," the elder told the young man. "That would be nice," Tamaki said as he walked into the castle. As soon as he walked in, he spotted his father. "Hello, Father!" he exclaimed as he ran and hugged the older man. His father simply hugged him back. When Tamaki let go, he told his children to see their grandfather. The vampire lord had a pleasant smile on his face as he saw his grandchildren for the first time. "Father, this is Hikaru, Koaru, and Haruhi," Tamaki introduced by pointing to each child.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I ran out of inspiration. As you may or may not know I started writing a Hetalia fic, so if you like Fruk you can read it. Also, I have a poll on my profile, please vote on it and leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Originally I wanted to put the first paragraph of this chapter in the last one, but that would have made the chapter too long, so I may have to shorten the wedding scene; I can't really describe stuff like that anyways, I'm horrible at describing places.

Disclaimer: I do not own O.H.S.H.C

As everyone was getting acquainted, Tamaki was with Hunny for his appointment. Since Hunny was a vampire elder, it was his jobs to make sure the unborn royalty was healthy and deliver it when the time came. Hunny walked with a big, black medical bag heavy with various equipment. In fact, the bag was so heavy; the small man had to drag it across the floor. The elder opened the bag, dug inside of it, and took out a stethoscope. "Okay, Prince, I need to lift up your shirt," he said putting the earpieces into his ears. Tamaki did as he was told, exposing his stomach. Hunny breathed onto the metal piece, so it's wouldn't be so cold, and placed on the smooth skin of Tamaki's stomach. He listened for a moment. In that exact moment, Tamaki was hoping everything was okay. The elder finally took out the earpieces. "Everything's fine, Prince. The baby has a strong, healthy heartbeat," he said in his cheery voice. Tamaki couldn't help, but smile.

After the appointment, Tamaki was getting fitted into a white tuxedo by a harem of maids. The prince looked rather dashing in it. "Oh Prince, you are so handsome. I wish I was your mate," a maid told him. "My mate has to be a male since I'm a carrier vampire," Tamaki explained to the maid.

The wedding took place in a black, gothic church with red tiffany pane windows. Thought the inside was very different, it was all white with red rose petals everywhere on the floor which Haruhi through as the flower girl. The twin both held the blue pillow with the rings and gave the golden bands to their parents who had already said their vows. Tamaki was still in his white tuxedo and Kyouya in a matching black. They exchanged rings, kissed, than Tamaki pierced Kyouya's neck with his fangs; marking the human as his "'til death do they part."

Tamaki and Kyouya were lying naked in the bed in Tamaki's childhood bedroom. The human had his arms wrapped around the vampire with head resting on the human's chest. Tamaki kept taking Kyouya's hand and admiring their identical golden bands. "This isn't much of a honeymoon for you, is it?" the dark haired man asked. "What are you talking about?" Tamaki reamarked, "This is the most perfect moment, I couldn't ask for any better." Tamaki then took Kyouya hand again, only this time he placed the human's hand on his four month pregnant belly. Both men smiled and they feel asleep like that.

A/N: Man this chapter is short. I recently just celebrated my birthday and I would like reviews please. I'll wuv you forever. Also, could you vote on my poll.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own O.H.S.H.C

When Kyouya returned to work, he noticed Renge wasn't at her desk, where she usually was when he arrived there in the mornings. In fact, she hasn't been there for a week and he was starting to wonder if something was wrong, but put it off for the day.

Halfway through the day, there was a knock at Kyouya's office door. "Come in," the executive said not looking away from the paperwork. The employee who walked in was very nervous looking and was shaking. "Mr. Ohtori, your father wishes to speak with you." "Is it important?" Kyouya asked. The employee nodded. Kyouya excused the other man, picked up the receiver, and dialed his father's number. He heard the older man's voice on the other end. As soon as the son let himself be known, his father cut to the chase. "_Kyouya, I can't have you working here anymore_," he said. "W-what?" Kyouya was only able to get out through the shock. "_That thing you have with that blonde man. It's bad for_ _business, so clean out your desk and leave the building_." "But father, I have a family," the son plead. "_Well, you should have thought about that,"_ his father said and hung up. Kyouya just sat there in shock, he ever still held the receiver to his ear. Out of all of the despicable things his father did, this was the worst. The first thing he thought about how he was going to support his family.

Kyouya was never one for drinking, but this was an exception. The executive sat in a local tavern, drinking to relieve the pain of losing his job. Since he didn't have a high tolerance, his could feel the buzz coming on rather quickly and clouding his mind of rational thoughts. He hadn't called Tamaki yet and telling his lover that his father fired him; he didn't know how to tell him. So, he kept drinking, wanting to drown the pain.

It was late at night when Kyouya staggered through the door in a drunken state. His lover was sleeping on the couch with a blanket covering him. The human wanted to close the door quietly, but with the alcohol controlling his body, he slammed the door; waking Tamaki. He heard the vampire calling his name. "Kyouya, where were you? Why didn't you call? The children and I were worried about you." "Sorry," Kyouya slurred. Tamaki had a heightened sense of smell from being both a vampire and pregnant, he could smell the alcohol from the couch. "You're drunk," he said with a gasp. For as long as he knew Kyouya, the human never drank; something must have been very wrong. "Why are you drunk? Did something happen?" Tamaki asked getting off the couch and approaching the human. Kyouya didn't answer his question. "Where are the kids?" he asked. "In their rooms, sleeping," Tamaki answered, "It's passed midnight." "I need to talk to Haruhi," the human said walking toward the stairs. Just then Tamaki stopped him. "She has school in the morning." Kyouya broke out of his grip. "I need to talk to her now." "What do you need to talk to me about, Daddy," the angel asked. Kyouya knelt down to her level. "Haruhi, daddy lost his job today, did you see that happening?" he said gripping her arm. "I didn't see anything. Daddy, you're hurting my arm." "Can you tell me what will happen next?" he said gripping tighter. Tamaki pulled Kyouya away from Haruhi and the angel ran off to her room. "What is wrong with you?" he asked, but was interrupted by Kyouya kissing his lips. Kyouya then began kissing down the vampire's neck. "You're so beautiful," he said through kisses. When Tamaki realized what was happening, he felt the human's hands roaming his body. "Kyouya, please stop," he plead. The human didn't stop; his hands went straight to Tamaki's pants. "I said stop," the vampire began pushing against the human's chest. When he didn't, Tamaki pushed the human off of him with all of his vampiric strength. Kyouya fell against the wall; hitting his head and everything went black.

A/N: Hope you guys like the chapter. Leave a review and vote on my poll.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own O.H.S.H.C

The morning, Kyouya woke up with the worst headache in his entire life. He could feel a bandage sticking to the back of his head. He didn't need help remembering what happened last, he already knew and he felt terrible about it. The human looked over to his left and saw his lover, now husband, sitting in a chair next to the bed staring at him with sad violet eyes. "I messed everything up, didn't I?" "Yes," Tamaki answered getting out of the chair and sitting on the bed instead, "Why didn't you tell me your father fired you?" "I got scared," Kyouya answered truthfully, "I'm supposed to be the one supporting our family." "You don't have to support us," Tamaki told him, "My father is the vampire king, I'll inherit his money and our family will be set for life." "I'm sorry for everything that I did," the human apologized. "I know you are," Tamaki smiled.

The couple walked down stairs and went into the kitchen to see the children already up and eating their breakfast. Once Kyouya spotted Haruhi, he knew what he had to do. The angel was sitting with her back to him, so he walked up to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. The girl looked at him with her big brown eyes. "Hi daddy." Kyouya knelt down to her level. "Hi Haruhi," he started, "Do you remember what happened last night?" The girl nodded her head yes. "I was afraid of that," the human said under his breath and to himself. "Well, what I want to say is…." "I know what you want to say," Haruhi interrupted him, "And I forgive you." The girl got out of her seat and hugged Kyouya around his neck. First Kyouya had to get over his shock, but when he did, he hugged the angel back. The twins just sat there confused and Tamaki had a smile on his face.

As the month passed, Kyouya was getting adjusted to staying at home and not having to go to work. Tamaki was now in his fifth month and his stomach was just now starting to show through his clothes. The lovers haven't had time to go out and the vampire wanted to go out on one more date before he had to stop going out into public.

"I'm so happy you finally said yes to going out on this date, Kyo-kun," Tamaki commented happily as they got ready. Kyouya just agreed with a simple gesture as he got on his tie. Suddenly, Haruhi ran down the stairs hugging Tamaki's legs and crying, "Please don't go!" Tamaki and Kyouya gave each other confused looks. "Haruhi," the blonde called to her and made her let go, "why don't you want us to leave?" At first Haruhi was reluctant to tell him why, but she knew she had to finally tell him.

The lovers were walking down the sidewalk hand in hand. Despite what Haruhi had told them, they still decided to go on their date, though Tamaki couldn't help but worry. "Kyo-kun, what if Haruhi's vision does come true?" he asked, the worry clear on his face, "Maybe we should have stayed home." "Don't worry," Kyouya reassured him, "It's bad for the baby, and I'm sure everything will be fine." "I hope you're right," the vampire said placing his free hand on his stomach.

They reached to the end of the building where the black alley met the outside. Tamaki couldn't sense anyone for some reason, so it really caught him off guard when someone ran out. Range, with rage burning in her eyes, ran out with a stake in her hand that was sharpened to a point. She brought the stake high above her head and brought it down pinpointed at Tamaki's heart. Right when the point was just inches away from the vampire's chest, a hand grabbed tightly on her wrist. When the woman followed the arm attached, she gasped as she saw Kyouya and his usual dark eyes were now blood red.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the cliffhanger. It will be a while before I update again because I'll be starting school very soon, but I'll try to whenever I can.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm back…..somewhat. I do apologize for not updating in so long, life got in the way. So hopefully you will forgive me after reading this chapter you all have waited so patently for and I really do appreciate all of my readers. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own O.H.S.H.C

After getting a good grip on Renge's wrist, Kyouya threw the girl as if she were nothing into a nearby building where she fell unconscious. Kyouya was well aware of what he was doing and truthfully, it scared him. Never before in his life had he been able to do something like this. What was going on with him? He looked to Tamaki who had hide behind him as soon as the dark-haired man had gotten ahold of Renge. After making sure the girl wasn't going to attack again, the blonde walked from his hiding spot and looked at Kyouya into his now red eyes. Even Tamaki looked confused. "T-tamaki?" Kyouya asked, "Wh-what's going on?" "I- I don't know," the vampire replied.

After the affairs in the alley, the couple decided to just go home and order a pizza or something. Hunny was watching the children for them, so when they got home they told the small man he could go home, but before he did, Tamaki asked him to take care of Renge's unconscious body without Kyouya knowing. The vampire prince enjoyed staying home and having a relaxing night with the children. Haruhi was just happy that her vision did not come true completely. Kyouya, on the other hand, wanted to know what exactly caused him to throw Renge as if she were a rag-doll. Since the incident, his red eyes went back to their usually black and he was sure he couldn't lift any more that the normal weight for a human to lift.

When the children went to bed, the couple retired to their room. Tamaki was in the middle of getting ready for bed when he heard someone calling his name. He turned to the mirror to see the image of Hunny. "Hello Vampire Elder Hunny," the prince greeted. "Hello Prince Tamaki, Mori and I took care of the troublesome girl" the elder replied. "Thank you, I'm very glad to have her out of our lives," Tamaki smiled. "Elder Hunny, may I ask another favor?" Hunny nodded. Tamaki then told the small man about what happened to Kyouya and even the elder had no idea what it meant. "Hm…" Hunny thought for a moment, "I'm not sure, but Mori and I will get to researching it. Right Mori?" Mori nodded. "Thank you again, Elder Hunny," Tamaki said gratefully. "Of course, anything for you Prince Tamaki," and with that the image disappeared leaving the prince to stare at a reflection on himself.

Looking at his reflection, he unbuttoned his shirt and looked at his stomach. He was also grateful that nothing bad had happened to his unborn child. He had no idea what he would so if Renge hadn't been stopped. He pushed the awful thought to the back of his mind and began to rub his stomach. He didn't notice Kyouya walking up behind him until the dark haired man wrapped his arms around Tamaki and placing a hand on the blonde's stomach. That's when a fluttering sensation began in Tamaki's stomach. "K-kyo-kun? Did you feel that?" the vampire asked. "Yeah," Kyouya replied and the two kissed.

The next morning, Tamaki was woken up by that same fluttering sensation from the night before. He smiled and decided to get up. He looked over and saw Kyouya still sleeping so he got out of bed quietly, but was interrupted by someone calling his name urgently. The blonde turned to see Hunny in the mirror again. "Hello Elder Hunny, what's the urgency?" Tamaki greeted. "Mori and I stayed up all night doing research and we think we know what's going on with Master Kyouya!" Hunny told him. "Really? What is it?" the prince asked. Hunny's features grew serious. " Master Kyouya is…..a shadow king….also known as…..a demon."


End file.
